marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Augustus Roman (Earth-18119)
| Relatives = | Universe = Regency | BaseOfOperations = Empire Unlimited, Regency, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Empire Unlimited, criminal; former Baron of the Regency | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos Gage | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 | Quotation = The Age of Heroes--Of powers--Is at an end! Soon there shall be one power over all! For this is the Age of Regent! | Speaker = Regent | QuotesSource = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Augustus Roman is the CEO of Empire Unlimited. At some point in the past, he kidnapped numerous vigilantes and super heroes. The Avengers had an emergency assembly to discuss the situation, when a breakout occurred at Ryker's, leading to the escape of numerous super villains. When the Avengers and other remaining heroes identified the cause of the disappearance was him, they flew to Empire Unlimited's building. The Avengers had unsuccessfully confronted Augustus Roman, who had named himself the Regent. Roman had acquired the means to mimic the abilities of superheroes by harvesting genetic materials from their corpses after killing them. Regent killed the Avengers and the other heroes, leaving only Spider-Man who wasn't present at the final battle. With the Regent having taken control over the domain by force, Peter decided to retire the mantle of Spider-Man to focus on protecting his family. A few years later, he decided to unleash the Sinister Six to hunt down Spider-Man, now that he had been spotted. Regent then made a TV broadcast announcing a compulsory screening in Annie's school. When Peter, MJ and Annie arrived to the building the following day, they were able to pass the scans. However, another kid resulted having powers, forcing Peter to jump into action as Spider-Man to defend him. While he faced the rest of the Sinister Six, Mockingbird and Prowler (who were disguised as Regent's agents) discovered Annie was the other powered kid, and abducted her and her mother. Spider-Man finished dealing with the Sinister Six when Sandman, also working for S.H.I.E.L.D., tried to convince Parker to follow him. Peter doubted Sandman's word, which allowed enough time for the Regent to personally appear and subdue both of them. S.H.I.E.L.D's base was invaded by the Sinister Six after the Regent read Sandman's mind to learn of its location, while S.H.I.E.L.D. used one of Ohnn's portals to escape, Annie jumped into action, helping to hold back the villains. Another portal was opened, which had been sown into Sandman. Marko activated it to let S.H.I.E.L.D. get into the Regent's stronghold. Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Prowler entered it, and they were soon followed by MJ and Annie. While S.H.I.E.L.D. tried and failed to neutralize the Regent, Annie and MJ confronted the Regent's scientists. Using an armor similar to the Regent taken from one of the scientists, MJ helped Annie destabilize the mechanisms in the containers that held the heroes killed by the Regent that allowed him access to their powers. This course of action drew the Regent's attention, who confronted Annie and MJ. Hearing his family in danger allowed Peter to escape imprisonment and attack the Regent, taking the action from his headquarters to the street. Annie decided to help his father, and she struck the villain with an arrow-head obtained from Hawkeye. However, even with his powers neutralized, the Regent was still a threat. Peter, Annie, and MJ teamed up to beat him up, but the Regent got hold of Annie. Peter bluffed his way next to the Regent, and made a joke that caused the villain to laugh and be distracted for long enough so Peter could strike a finishing blow that knocked him out. S.H.I.E.L.D. proceeded to take the Regent into custody using an improvised restraining unit created by the Prowler. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Villains Category:Augustus Roman (Earth-BW08)/Quotes Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Radar Sense Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Optic Blasts Category:Teleporters